Toons vs Ninjas?
by Tas the Toon Mouse
Summary: Really, ninjas? Anyways, Tas saw a movie star ninja rob his school. He's going to investigate to see if it is true. Will he be able to find out or will it be too late?
1. Chapter 1

The Beginning of a New Adventure.

Snore, snore. I was sleeping. My alarm clock made a huge racket. I got up and turned it off. I was still a little sleepy but I washed my face with EXTREMELY cold water. I quickly dried my face. I brushed my face and took a shower. I put on my clothes and went out. I was going to school.

I sighed, "another school day. At least today is the hundredth day." I didn't see Mike or Flappy. I didn't even see Sabrina. I opened the school entrance door and went through the corridor. When I was about to arrive at my homeroom, I saw a ninja. There was an announcement.

"Attention students, I would like to welcome Chuck to this school. He will be here for a week, gladly. I'm sure you know him from the movie." The announcer said. Everyone crowded around him. I just sat back on a bench near the homeroom door. "Also, homeroom is postponed from 8:30 to 8:50." That meant we had 5 minutes of homeroom. I finally saw Mike and Flappy.

"Hey guys!" I said to Mike and Flappy.

"Yo, Tas." Said Mike.

"Hi!" Said Flappy. They sat next to me. I looked at the clock: 8:25.

**23 minutes later.**

"Okay, class is starting soon." Mike said. Flappy and Mike got up. I couldn't get up.

"Uh, we have to go." Said Flappy.

"I can't," I told them, "I'm stuck." They both grabbed my arm and the bench was still on my butt.

"Not good." Mike said, "hey Goofy!" Goofy walked to us. He took one look at me.

"Gwarsh! What happened?" Asked Goofy.

"Sat, on the bench, for too long." I said.

"Nothing like water can get it off." Said Goofy. He sure was goofy. He poured ICE cold water on my butt.

"Ow!" I yelped, "thanks Goofy."

"No problem Tas!" Said Goofy. Then he walked away. Mike pulled out a card.

"Oh, you used my card I gave you!" I remembered. It was 8:49:50, "lets hurry." We opened the door and saw no one there.

"Hello?" Shouted Flappy. No answer. "Heeeeeeelloooooo?" Said Mike.

AOOGAH!

"Happy birthday, Mike!" Yelled the class.

"Uh, it's not my birthday." Mike said. I was relieved. That reminds me that Mike's birthday is next week.

"Oh." Said the teacher who's name I forgot, "that was a waste of 5 minutes." It was 8:50. "Okay, students! Since we only have 5 minutes, we will do 5 minute math." Yay! I love this activity. We all sat at our desks and we got our papers. We all turned it over for no cheating.

"Ready," I lifted my pencil, "go!" I bursted through 45/100 in one second. In the next second, 1/2 finished. Then a minute later, 85/100. Uh oh, hard one. That took about three minutes. 58 more seconds. I got down 10 in 53 seconds. The teacher started to count down.

5. 1 down. 4. None 3. Another. 2. One more left! 1. I quickly slashed down my answer.

"Times up!" Yelled the teacher. I let go of the pencil and my hand was starting to hurt.

"Ow..." I said under my breath.

RING! Time for next period. The next periods were all junk. Nothing new. It was really annoying when my classmates kept on talking about the ninja. When the last bell rang, I got out of the school. I saw Chuck entering a truck. I saw a dollar fall out of the truck. The truck sped out of the courtyard. I can't believe my eyes. We just got robbed by Chuck?


	2. Chapter 2

Why Won't They Believe me?

I rushed towards Mike when he was near his house door. But instead I slammed into a tree. I had stars over my head. I quickly shook my head and finally reached Mike.

"Mike, Mike, Mike!" I yelled.

"What, what, what!" He yelled back humorously.

"I just saw Chuck the Ninja rob the school!" I told him.

"You must be joking." He said in disbelief.

"But it's true! Did I ever lie to you?" I asked. There was a moment of silence.

**Flashback!**

"Hey dude, school is starting in a few minutes." I **lied**. I set his alarm clock to 8:25. He took one look and he screamed. He quickly got ready and dashed towards his front door. "Wait!" I yelled.

"What!" He yelled back.

"School is in an hour. I just set your alarm clock to 8:25." I revealed. I burst out laughing. When I looked at him, he looked pretty mad.

"Yes." Mike said.

"Oh…" I said, "but please! Believe me!"

"No." He said harshly.

"Fine then! Don't believe me!" I yelled. I took out my teleporting hole (which I didn't use for a while) and jumped into it.

I jumped in front of my house, opened the door, went inside and sat on my couch. I had a thought but I just forgot about it. I thought I could tell my friends but if Mike won't believe me, no one will. Then I thought I could get evidence. I grabbed my TSi (Toony Screens Intermediate) and dashed through the doorway.


	3. Chapter 3

Time to Chuck the Norris

I ran to the school and then opened the air vent. I jumped inside and landed on my knees. There's more lasers except there's more. Did the epic part then got to the cafeteria. I saw a lot of Chuck's henchmen. I kicked down the vent door and it landed on one of them.

"Sorry about that." I told the victim. I spun 180 degrees and saw Chuck.

"Well, well, well," said Chuck in a deep voice, "look who's here." I thought for a moment.

"Uh, me or the other guys?" I asked humorously.

"YOU, YOU IDIOT!" He yelled.

"Sheesh, relax dude, I was only joking." I told him. Awkward moment of silence.

"Well anyways," He began, "minions! Spray him!"

"You think a lousy sp-" I became sleepy. "Yep, it would." I fell onto the floor, asleep.

I woke up sitting on a chair. I was tied to it with a rope.

"Had a good nap?" Said Chuck's voice.

"Uh yeah. It was awesome." I said sarcastically. "Who am I kidding? It was TERRIBLE!"

"OH MY GOSH IT IS JUST AN- err, EXPRE- no, JOKE!" He yelled. I CHUCKled in the inside.

"Alright, that's it! Minions, slay him." He said. I quickly widen my eyes.

"Yahoo!" Said a voice

KAPWN! All of the minions fell down. I thought it was Flappy but instead and surprisingly, it was one of the minions.

"Good to see ya, mate." Said the minion. It had an Australian accent. He jumped down from a ledge and untied the rope.

"Wait, what, HUH?" Said Chuck, surprised.

"C'mon, we have to hurry." Said the minion. We both ran through the exit.

"TRAITOR!" Yelled Chuck. I quickly stuck my head back in looking at Chuck.

"You just got burned." I told him then quickly ran out.


	4. Chapter 4

The Escape.

Me and the minion were running through doorways every second.

"Hey, err, Australian dude," I began, "how come you helped me even though you're supposed to be evil?"

"I'm not, mate," he said, "you may not believe me but I'm part of a secret government thing, ya know?"

"Secret government thing? Wow, that was a little predictable." I said.

"I know, huh?" He told me.

"By the way, how come there were twists and turn before but not now?" I asked. We had a moment of silence.

"I, don't know." He said.

SMASH! We went right through a wall. And we were in the air.

"Wow, lucky us." I said sarcastically.

"Uh oh." The minion said.

"WHOA!" We both yelled as we were falling down. I then saw a trampoline pop up below us. We landed onto the trampoline with the middle touching the ground. Not thinking it through, I said,

"Gotta love ToonTown." The trampoline flung us higher in the air than before. "Never mind...!" I yelled. If you read the "Sugar Rush and Crushed" chapter, you'll know the bird.

"Oh, hey Tas!" Said the bird.

"Hey, err, as you can see, we're in the air without wings or power- oh yeah!" I remembered, "by the way, nice meeting you again!"

"See yea!" He shouted and flew away.

"Who was that guy?" The minio- okay, he's a dog and he's not a minion so lets call him "the dog" until we learn his name.

"Old friend of mine." I said. I turned into the wind and blew towards the top of the roof of the skyscraper. I dropped the dog and turned back into myself.

"Wow! That was cool!" The dog shouted.

"Yea-" Ugh, an interruption.

"Nice to see you." Said Chuck who suddenly appeared. No really, he just popped out of nowhere. Wow, ninjas are unpredictable.


	5. Chapter 5

It's teh Fight!

"It's you again." I said.

"Yes, it's me and I was waiting for you." Chuck said.

"Reall-"

"By the way, can you tell me your name because I'm writing this and going to post it online to a website called fan fiction dot net ."

"Oh okay, my name is Arthur." The minion said.

"Oh, hi Arthur." I said, "now back to business."

"Really?" Sarcastically asked Arthur.

"Err, no, I wasn't. I just got reminded when you guys yelled while you were falling down."

"Um, okay?" I said. I wasn't expecting him to say what happened.

"Enough with the chit-chat." Chuck said.

He ran up to me and I ducked from his punch. I did a small hop and kicked my feet to the back of his head. He almost stumbled over the ledge. He thought for a second and chased after me. He dived at me which I countered by actually throwing him OFF the building.

"That was a quick battle." I said. I know, readers, you're expecting him to have powers and stuff which I am going to add so yeah, I'm sometimes predictable. I looked down and saw something coming up.

"What the..." I said to myself. I quickly jumped back and Chuck dashed barely missing me.

"Prepare to die (again)!" He yelled. His voice sounded echoey.

"Is it me who's going to DIE, or is it you who is going to get K-Oed because that's all the power I have excluding three forms."

"I liked the first thing." He said. He dashed at me but I just took one step forwards. Did I mention he was in the air? But he predicted that and dashed right into me. We were fighting in midair until we reached the basement. I was the one who inflicted landing damage. All I used was basic attacks. When we got up, I slapped him.

"Wow. You were going for slapping m-"

BLAM! Right into the "you-know-what!" A tear came out of his eye. Then he started to laugh.

"Don't you know who I am?" He asked. I thought for a second.

"..." I said, unpleased with my answer, "Chuck Norris?"

"YES!" He yelled. I saw an epic blast. Even more epic after Sabrina- Never mind. His next desperate move was dashing at me. I thought it was desperate at first but nooo, he had to have psychic powers. I attempted to jump out of the way but he got me anyway. I tried punching him but none of those attempts work. He got up and threw me into the wall. I landed on my feet.

"Well, you as-"

KAPOW! He punched me into the face. He knocked one of my tooth out.

"This is the perfect time for that dog to come." I said. He came down right after I said it, landing on Chuck Norris. Just like the air vent thing.

PEEW! The dog blasted out of the building again. Chuck pulled his self up, shook his head and attempted to punch me. I dodged but he tried sweeping me off the floor. I jumped over that kick. Uh oh, he's going for the roundhouse. I quickly roundhouse kicked his face. He rubbed it a little guessing that did minor damage. I quickly turned into wind but he just knocked it out of me. Then I realized on a show, this guy read this kid's mind to beat him in a game. I just emptied my mind. Since I did that, I wasn't thinking what I was going to do so I randomly hit him. I quickly turned into water and splashed him. _ Great, he's going to drown- oh shoot. _I thought. He blasted the water and figured that he would have known anyway. I turned into light quickly and dashed into him. I quickly did random but powerful attacks. He then grabbed one of my kicks and threw me into the door. I saw a rail and thought, _it's time to fight dirty. _So I pulled it out of the wall and smashed into Chuck's face. Well, rather attempted to but he grabbed it and broke it in half while I was gripping it. We were clashing each other's attacks until I had to time correctly. I let him do the swinging. 2 seconds, he attempted to hit me which I blocked. 1 second, again and the same result. 5 second, I he was becoming unpredictable. 10 seconds, blocked and countered. I quickly jumped and flipped crazily with the sword sticking out.

SMASH! The ceiling broke and Mike landed in between us. Fortunately, we were about to clash our railing parts together when he ducked.

Then Flappy jumped down from that broken piece. He landed on Mike then ran towards a corner.

"Hey guys." I greeted while defending myself. When I saw Sabrina falling, I quickly jumped back and shot Chuck with the laser.

"Hi-"

"Get to the corner with Mike and Flappy!" I yelled. Whoops, bad mistake. While Chuck heard me and Sabrina obeying my command, he locked them inside an invisible shield.

"Why does this always happen to us?" Asked Mike. No one answered. When Chuck shot me, wearing me down, he aimed at my friends.

"Say good bye to your friends!" He yelled. His laser was charging. I ran to the wall, jumped off of it and phew, just in time, I blocked it.

"Ow..." I said while I got hit by the laser. I knew that thing was a instant-killer because I instantly lost my light form and my life. My soul drifted out of me. I couldn't be seen. I saw my friends yelling "No!" They were really bothered. I could tell because they broke the forcefield and knocked out Chuck. They were still angry for a couple of seconds then they calmed down. They looked at me and they were quietly sobbing. Mike suddenly jumped and he said he remembered that the hoop rescued my life once. It has 7 months since we used it. Mike took out his teleporting hole, went inside and got back with the hoop. They tried using it but it didn't work. Flappy was crying on Mike's chest then when Flappy's tear landed on his hand, he felt power. I went to Sabrina, who was crying on her knees, and put my hand on her shoulder. I think she felt my presence. She quickly looked around.

"What's wrong?" Asked Mike, "other than his third death?"

"I-I felt his presence." She said.

"Then he must be still alive." Said Mike. He pulled out a plate, "put some of your tears on it." They did what they were told. Mike did it, too. It glowed a little.

_I knew you guys would figure it out. _I thought. Mike put the hoop around me and then he put the tears on my hand. My spirit started to dissolve. The dissolved parts went into my body. _Thanks guys. _The final parts went into my body.

Feeling numb, I slowly moved my hands and moaned a little. I got up while they were going in front of me.

"Thanks, guys." I said with my voice sounding deeper, "huh?" I wondered. They all hugged me.

"Sorry I didn't believe you at first." Mike said, "It was just one lie."

"No proble- hey, your voice got deeper, too!" I said surprised.

"Did mine, too?" Flappy asked. I told him it did, too.

"Mine's got lower a couple years ago." Sabrina said. This is the end of an epic adventure. See ya soon!

Achievements for you readers: Reading this book, reading part of the series, being epic.

Achievements for me: Wrote my 10th book. Accumulated over 1,200 words.


	6. Chapter 6

Aftermath

Chuck recovered from his knockout. He found his self in a prison cell.

"Get me out of here!" He yelled.

"Not a chance." I said, next to the bars.

"Please! I have kids!" He yelled.

"No you don't." I told him. He tried punching me but the cell blocked him, "the cell has a shield around it so you won't get out.

"Grr, minions!" He yelled.

"They got the eternity off." I said, laughing.

"NO!"


End file.
